Karma
by Nini the Electrocuted Sheep
Summary: I never thought I'd write this ship. But it was very sudden when it came to me, and who am I to deny the Plot Bunnies? A songfic to Alicia Keys's song. What goes around comes around; what goes up must come down. Remember that, Logan.


**Authoress's Notes:** well. Never thought I'd actually write this ship. But here I am, and here it is. Tell me what you think. I'm not ashamed to admit that I didn't put too much work into it: I heard the song, I found the idea, I wrote it down, I edited it a bit, and I posted. So.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rogue, Logan, Jean/Phoenix, Pforessor X or Dr. McCoy. The song _Karma_ belongs to Alicia Keys.

**Rating:** PG-13 for a few profanities...

**SPOILERS: X2.**

* * *

_Weren't you the one that said, that you don't want me anymore.  
And how you need your space, and give the keys back to your door._

I gave you your dogtags back. They're yours; to you, they are who you are. To me, they are simply you. They hung around my neck for a long time, until you came back. You went to look for yourself.

_And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me.  
But still you said that love was gone, and that I had to leave._

You left. You left again. You promised me you'd take care of me. But how can you do that when you're not here half the time?

_Now you, talking bout a family  
Now you, saying I complete your dream  
Now you, saying I'm your everything._

Dr. Grey - Jean's death really had a big effect on you. Once I thought you only cared about me. The way you'd look at me... as if I was only yours, yours to love, yours to protect. And then you fell in love with Jean... or did you?

Now you only see me. I'm not saying I'm glad Jean died – of course not; I'd never ever say something like that. It was practically my fault that she died! I mean ... if I hadn't tried to fly the jet, it wouldn't have gotten stuck in the mud... and Jean's sacrifice wouldn't have been needed.

But it seems to have cleared your head. You were devastated at first... you left again, this time for longer than the other times. I think Scott's given up on his bike for good. I felt lonely without that little piece of you around my neck. But I still had the you in my head. That was a bit of comfort.

_You confusing me  
What you say to me  
Don't play with me  
Don't play with me._

And now you're back. And you want only me. Well.

_What goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back._

_I remember when  
I was sitting home alone  
Waiting for you  
Til 3 o'clock in the morn._

_And when you came home, you'd always have some sorry excuse.  
And explaining to me, like I'm just some kind of a fool._

It's as if, you weren't sure if you wanted to be with me or not. I know my skin doesn't scare you. You're willing to work that one out. I've made some discoveries with Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier. We're getting closer. It'll only be a while before I can fully control my powers.

_I sacrifice the things I want to and do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me, you never come through._

There have been times you've saved me. Quite a few, in fact. But there have been so many, so many times I needed you and you weren't here...

_Now you, wanna be a bond of me  
Now you, have so much to say to me  
Now you, wanna make time for me  
What you do to me.  
You're confusing me  
Don't play with me  
Don't play with me._

_What goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back._

_I remember when  
I was sitting home alone  
Waiting for you  
Til 3 o'clock in the morn  
Night after night  
Knowing something going on  
Wasn't home before me  
You was, you was gone._

_Lord knows it wasn't easy, believe me.  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceived me. _

You haven't really deceived me... more of a betrayal. I just don't know what it is with you. You're so ... you can't make up your mind, can you?

Now that Jean's back -- Phoenix, she calls herself -- all you have on her mind is you. This Jean is somehow strange. Even you can sense it. But if you ask me, you're ignoring your nose and following your dick. It's such a fucked-up feeling... I've waited _so_ long for you, and each time you come back you jerk me around...

You want me, you want me not, you want me, you want me not...

_And never do what you was supposed to do  
No need to hose me fool, cause I'm over you._

I will not wait for you. I will not stand around pulling petals off a flower, Logan.

I _am_ over you. Of course, I'll never be rid of you; you'll always be a part of me. I'll always have you in my head... but that may actually be useful. That way I'll be able to avoid you better.

I _will_ find someone who will love me. I'll keep in touch with Charles and with Hank; I still need to work on keeping my powers subdued. But I'm outta here.

_What goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me  
It's called Karma baby.  
And it goes around.  
What goes around, comes around,  
What goes up, must comes down,  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me..._


End file.
